


Dance

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Always have a designated dance partner.





	Dance

Miranda has her eyes closed as she turns up the volume on the stereo. The crescendo fills up the living room with sound as she sways over to the kitchen counter. There’s one empty bottle already and the one she refills her glass from is halfway done. It’s been a long week for her, good thing she can hardly remember it by this point. All she can think about is how delicious the wine is, how great the music is and how much she needs a dance partner.  _Jack._  Where is that rascal when you need her?

Squinting her eyes, Miranda looks around as if she would find Jack walking out of her room in that moment. When it doesn’t happen, she shrugs her shoulders and takes another sip from her glass.

Jack, who had not been home at all, finds Miranda dancing to the music. She arrives unnoticed, the sounds of the door drowned by the violins. Her roommate has her hands raised above her head as she moves to the music and Jack can’t help but smile as she puts down her toolbox.

The rattling of the metal tools makes Miranda turn around and she looks ecstatic to see Jack, skipping over to her in rhythm to the music.

“Where have you been? I needed you.” Miranda announces as she examines Jack.

“Did you Cheerleader? For what?”

“A dance partner.” She smiles, as if it’s obvious, and wraps her arms around Jack’s neck as she continues to move to the music.

“Princess, I am not the dancing type.” Jack warns as her body tenses from having Miranda so close to her.

Miranda doesn’t seem to pay attention to what Jack is saying as she closes her eyes, focusing on the music. 

“Do you want some of this?” Miranda offers after a moment, unwrapping her arm that holds her glass and offering it to her roommate. Her brow furrows almost immediately. “No, you don’t like it, I’m sorry. Can I get you something else?" 

Jack chuckles at Miranda’s inhibriated concern, taking the glass from her. “No, I’m good and I think you’ve had enough too.”

"Well, dance with me then.” Miranda demands as Jack leaves the wine glass on the coffee table.

“I told you I don’t dance.” Jack reminds her, making her roommate pout.

Miranda leans in then, nuzzling against Jack’s neck as she holds her close by the collar of her shirt. She draws in deep breaths, trying to take a hold of herself and to inhale as much of Jack’s scent as she can. Her roommate tenses further, like the cords that are making the music playing in their living room. Then, Miranda kisses her neck so tenderly that Jack can’t help but let her guard down. Her hands come up tentatively, coming to rest on Miranda’s hips as they behind to move together to the music.


End file.
